Eternal Love or Eternal Lust
by LastOfTheSummerWine
Summary: Stephanie has a chat with Mary Lou about Ranger and Joe to think about if she really is in love and who is her eternal love. Post Twelve Sharp.


Mary Lou opened the door, rubbing her temples. The kids had gone with their father to the movies and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with a steaming cup of Apple Cinnamon tea and an ice pack for her head. She hadn't expected anyone to call, especially not Stephanie. 

Stephanie was dressed in a red, bulky sweater and worn, baggy jeans that looked like they were for men. Her hair was wrapped up and stuffed into a baseball cap. Dark sunglasses hid most of her face.

"Steph, what are you doing dressed like that?"

"I was hoping to avoid Ranger and Joe."

"That'll certainly throw them off," Mary Lou said, brushing the wrinkles out of sweater on Stephanie's shoulders. "The kids are gone; come in."

"Thanks."

They sat down at the small table and sipped at the warm tea. Mary Lou suddenly got up and handed Stephanie a box of cookies. "Looks like you need them."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Ranger and Joe."

"What?"

Stephanie sighed and wrapped her hands around the warm cup. "I love them both. But now, Joe asked me to marry him—in an unconventional way—but I… I don't know who I love more."

"Let's start with the unconventional way."

Stephanie handed Mary Low her cell phone after pulling up a text message.

_Love is so real and true,_

_As is my love for you,_

_And so I offer you a simple plea—_

_Will you please marry me?_

Mary Lou handed the phone back, suppressing a smile. "And the problem?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay, let's try this. I'm going four simple questions. Don't think, say who comes to mind first, and be honest. Answer me with either 'Ranger' or 'Joe', okay?"

"Okay."

"Who do you miss before they're even gone?"

"Joe," Stephanie responded promptly.

"Who can you hear talk all night and never get tired of his voice?"

"Joe."

"Whose name sends chills down your spine?"

"Joe's. Ranger sounds too weird sometimes."

"And finally, whose smile do you see when you close your eyes?"

"Joe's, but then, Ranger never smiles. And that gets on my nerves." She sipped thoughtfully at the tea. "Where did you get that from?"

"Remember that project we did in middle school—you favourite quotes? Well, here was one of mine from Adriene Auckerman: 'Love is when you miss him even before he's gone, when you could listen to him talk all night and never get tired of hearing his voice, when the sound of his name sends chills down your spine, and when you see his smile the second you close your eyes!'"

"Oh."

"Now list all the cons of each." Mary Lou knew that when you truly loved someone, even the things that get on your nerves endear them to you and you to them.

"Well, Ranger never smiles, never talks, always wants to have sex, think I'm incompetent, pushes my limits, has absolutely no respect for my relationship with Joe or my boundaries. But somehow, he is still my friend and bodyguard. Joe… I used to think Joe wanted me to be a housewife, but he never complains anymore, not since I yelled at him and told him I liked the job. He accepts it and takes care of me. And he wants me as in forever love, not the lustful love, like Ranger."

"So exactly what are Morelli's cons?"

Stephanie looked into her half finished drink. "He's overprotective, but it's nice that he cares so much." She looked up at Mary Lou. "I'm only proving I love Joe more, aren't I?"

"Well, did you answer honestly?"

"Yes."

"Without trying to pick someone?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, Steph, you are head over heels, irrevocably in love with Joseph Morelli."

"I am. I am. Oh, Mary Lou, I don't what I'd do without you."

"I don't know either and I don't want to find out."

Stephanie smiled. "So… help me write a message saying yes?"

"You sure?" Mary Lou asked concernedly. "You just figured out you love him more."

"Yeah but I've loved him for a long time. And this might be my only chance.

* * *

Joe opened his phone as the music played indicating a text message. He saw Stephanie's number and shut the phone. Leaning against the wall, he took deep breathes to stabilise himself. Then he found the message in his inbox and read it. 

_So true I hope is your plea_

_And glad I am that it's me._

_My life is no longer a mess_

_With you, so my answer is yes._

_All my love,_

_Your Cupcake._

Joe breathed out heavily before reality hits. He was really getting married. Stephanie really loved him forever. He lifted his face up to the ceiling and silently thanked God.

_Thank you, Lord. Now I can believe in you eternally._

AN: Weird I'm sure, but it just came to me. _  
_


End file.
